


talk me down

by jaebeomies



Series: sub-sub markjin [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft Ending, Voice Kink, bambam KNOWS what's up, lapslock, mentions of drinking, mentions of the other members, sub-sub, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebeomies/pseuds/jaebeomies
Summary: mark and jinyoung are just a little too similar to each other.





	talk me down

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back! i know i haven't posted much recently- school's been getting the worst of me but i'm almost done with the year meaning i'll have more time to write during the summer. i'm really looking forward to it :D  
> anyways, here's this mess of a fic i've been wanting to write for over a month now but didn't have the time or motivation to do so. enjoy!
> 
> for ali, as always.

_sometimes mark wondered how they’d ended up like this._

him and jinyoung had always been close with each other, even if they didn't always let it seem like it. both of them easily came across as private and closed off, which wasn't exactly false, but at the end of the day it wasn't so bad when they were together. in fact, mark and jinyoung were always a little _too_ close with each other at times for the others not to notice and question them about it. it started with bambam randomly cracking a dirty joke about why they wouldn't leave their dorm for almost the whole day that one time they were writing lyrics together, proceeded by yugyeom indirectly smirking at them without saying anything whenever he saw the two cuddling on the couch during their weekly movie nights (because _of course,_ out of everyone, bambam had probably told _him_ all the assumptions he had made about what was going on between mark and jinyoung, _who else would it be_?). this shortly followed up with endless teasing from jackson and youngjae, and the only one being left off the whole situation was jaebeom, who chose not to get himself too involved with the whole situation, which had the others wondering _why_ that was. it was never too much, though, or at least not enough to bother the two too much- them continuing to do whatever they were doing and basically minding their own business, if not even pretending they didn't know what the members were implying. it was better off that way, apparently.

the truth was, they weren't exactly _wrong_. they weren't completely and bluntly incorrect when they asked if something was up between them. jinyoung and mark have always been close, no doubt of that, but up until just a few months ago, it would never get more than just saying they're close, or _closest_ best friends. it's not like they were closer than, for example, mark and jackson, or jinyoung and jaebeom, but when you put the two together, it almost felt like they were inseparable. their personalities matched each other too, both always looking for deeper meanings behind simple actions and things that weren't really in need of such overachievement, and yet here they were, mark tuan and park jinyoung shortly became like two peas in their pond, almost always needing each other for comfort and security. 

this was _also until that one night spent together with just a few bottles of soju_ when the other members were out promoting on their own during their private schedules, leaving mark and jinyoung the only ones left in the dorms. of course, naturally, they seemed to drift into each other's presence almost immediately when they heard bambam telling them _"not to have too much fun"_ before shutting the front door. they melted into each other so perfectly, always finding new topics to discuss and make deep elaborations on and never quite getting enough of hearing the other one's voice. this was very much particular and specific to jinyoung, who had seemed to always adore mark's voice more than anyone else and the way he would say his name, the way _jinyoungie_ would casually slip and roll off his tongue so carefully could almost drive him crazy every time- _god, jinyoung could listen to mark talk forever._ any average person from the outside would would have thought it was just the soju mixing a little too deep into their bloodstream which was enough to put the two of them in their borderline tipsy state, which was clearly enough for them to grow more comfortable and touchy with each other, any almost any other human being would under minor influence of the percentage drinks. jinyoung quickly found himself in mark's lap; eyes flattering shut whenever mark spoke and yet he _still couldn't tell why._ mark used this to his advantage, taking his time getting closer and closer to jinyoung as if he was too shy to make a major move despite knowing that both of them clearly want it. 

that night was also the night mark and jinyoung got a little too carried away, definitely crossing the line drawn at _best friends_ , making them _best friends who also kiss and cuddle all the time, too scared to admit their feelings for each other_ , or whatever else you'd like to call it. this is where mark started to wonder how they ended up like this, from the beginning everything was fine, and yet he didn't have the heart to _just_ blame the alcohol- meaning the two of them must have felt some sort of attraction towards each other even though they never exactly thought deeply of it, therefore there was no chance of them even coming to terms with it or even admitting it to one another, or themselves for that matter. 

maybe that line was crossed the second the others noticed something was going on, continuously teasing and asking them rather suggestive questions about if they're _"getting it on yet"_ or not, or maybe it was right there and then: when jinyoung was too tired to keep his head up as he let his face fall onto mark's, who had his neck shifted just in the right angle for jinyoung's lips to magically find their way onto the older's. neither of them played the lead role in the kiss: refusing to take control in hopes the other one will do it instead, yet never actually wanting to do it themselves. so there they were, jinyoung's arms finding their way around mark's neck as they kissed, and kissed, and melted into each other so perfectly, wanting and needing more but both being too scared to do anything. jinyoung would be a liar if he hadn't wondered who would be the one in charge if things _did_ go further. as far as jinyoung knew himself, which, for a fact, was quite _damn_ well, he couldn't exactly imagine himself being the one to do anything since he was always the submissive one in almost, highlight on _most_ every relationship he was in _(which he deeply enjoyed and in all honesty, he wasn't intending to change any of it),_ but now that he thought about it, he was close enough with mark to know that the older is not particularly dominant in that way either. this left him slightly nervous, but curious for more as he slipped his tongue against mark's lips, nonverbally asking for permission for entrance and mark letting him in almost immediately, symbolising his acknowledgement and agreement to what was indeed happening. they had spent at least 20 minutes there with their mouths colliding together and their tongues lazily gazing upon each other like they were looking for something and yet couldn't quite find it. eventually they had grown more comfortable with the position they were in and mark's hands were found on jinyoung's small waist, which had him breathing heavily into the kiss.

they eventually both pulled their faces away from each other, before mark's head drifted backwards and his eyes fell shut, leaving his lips slightly parted and mumbling a deep " _jinyoungie..._ " under his breath which was just about loud enough for jinyoung to hear, and the reaction was as expected: jinyoung's breath hitched as he felt his inner thighs tense up, his face shortly blooming with bright colours from embarrassment at his own reaction to mark's voice. _really, jinyoung?_

_"jinyoungie? are you okay?"_ \- mark shyly said, a little louder this time to make sure jinyoung heard him clearly.

" _y-yes, i'm okay, it's just..."_ \- jinyoung couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, ending it with an almost high pitched whimper, letting his hair fall down onto his face without bothering to run his hand through it like he usually would. his arms were still wrapped around mark's neck and only seeming to pull mark into a tighter hug before slamming their lips together again. and just then, jinyoung heard mark quietly whimper back, symbolising that he _was_ enjoying it too, and the first jinyoung thought was how pretty mark was, and how pretty he sounded just then. he wanted this moment to last forever, shortly realising that their tipsiness has worn off by then and they were now faced with the reality that something is, and something will happen between them soon enough.

_"i like hearing you say my name,"_ \- jinyoung said when he finally managed to pull away from the kiss. _"your voice is so nice, mark, i could listen to it all day."_ \- he let out, dragging out the last word before finally, _finally_ managing to lower his head and look into mark's eyes, glimpsing into them as if galaxies formed when the two stars hidden behind their eyes collapsed together. mark blushed at the praise, attempting to cover his face with his hands before jinyoung pushed them to the older's sides and looked into his eyes again like he was asking for _something_ but never even clearly establishing what it was that he wanted. or, what he _didn't_ want, maybe that's the right way to put it.

it was _frustrating_. so _incredibly frustrating_ from any perspective other than theirs. usually one of them would do something, do anything to make the other one just a little more over the edge and somehow make the other one submit to adjust or establish their roles. but in this case, neither of them cared enough to do that; instead, their position hasn't changed at all and jinyoung was still in mark's lap, only starting to hint that he wants that _something_ and if he doesn't get it soon he things he might actually go crazy. he buckles his hips, earning a quiet moan from mark before realising that the older was indeed _hard,_ and up until that point jinyoung wasn't sure if things were actually going to go anywhere if they don't get a move on it soon, but just then, just in that moment jinyoung cupped mark's face and placed a peck on both of his cheeks, noticing mark's embarrassment at the fact he was rather turned on in the moment. 

_"jinyoung, nyoungie, you're so pretty-"_ \- mark somehow managed to say despite his heavy breathing and flushed cheeks when he felt the friction against his already tight pants. all jinyoung wanted to do was kiss him again, in fact, that's all jinyoung ever wanted to do- but instead, he started to slowly move his hips forwards and slightly backwards before stopping again, unsure if that's what would satisfy mark the most. _"please, jinyoung please do something- please-"_ mark was pretty much moaning in jinyoung's ear at this point, only turning the younger on even more now that he knew he clearly had a thing for his voice: looking very much ready to do everything for jinyoung to do absolutely anything there was to gain him more pleasure. jinyoung didn't even need to put effort into it, having already figured out the fact mark was so _very_ sensitive almost all over his body. so he buckled his hips again, this time only rougher and tighter so that mark could feel jinyoung's thigh muscles around his legs. he let another bunch of " _please_ "s fall out recklessly; loving, and hell, _adoring_ everything jinyoung was giving him. this was taken as another sign for the younger to yet carry on, starting to move his hips more in an attempt to find a set and steady rhythm, still secretly hoping mark would just tell him what to do instead. 

_but everything was fine if it was with mark_ , jinyoung thought, so he really didn't mind either way.

naturally, you’d expect one of them to take control; to swoon over the other and do something to make the other one submit in any sort of way. that's how it would usually go, _right_? that's how it went with everyone else jinyoung was with, which wasn't many people, but that's just what his right mind told him at the time. though i guess that’s what made this different, seeing as mark and jinyoung were now buried in each other’s presence, with neither of them full and willing to take control as they both rolled their hips together in a steady rhythm once they had grown the confidence to do so, exchanging breaths and whimpers and _shy, tiny_ whines that weren't loud enough to be heard by anyone but the two of them. they melted into each other like _this_ _is the only thing_ _they're made for_ , still too embarrassed to ask the other one for more despite the evident confidence growing upon them. 

jinyoung has always been confident, which definitely came as an advantage in this moment, this particular situation they were currently in. the younger now carefully slides off of mark's lap and sits beside him, slipping his hand down to unzip mark's jeans, curious for more. " _can i-?_ " he looks at him before making sure what he was doing is really okay. mark quickly nods and shyly smiles in jinyoung's direction, but jinyoung is already too busy sliding mark's jeans down to notice. once the older's jeans are off, jinyoung looks up at him again, this time with even more worry and care, before taking his own jeans off then proceeding to remove both of their underwear. the process was quick- jinyoung was too needy and inpatient to take more time so he decided to just _get to it_ already. 

_"mark, baby, you're so pretty, the prettiest only for me,"_ \- jinyoung wasn't too sure if he should rather regret saying the last three words, because at the end of the day they still haven't totally gone over what the _hell_ was even happening between them, but soon enough he realised that his word choice was rather perfect the second he noticed mark's back arch as an immediate response to jinyoung's words. it was safe to say that jinyoung has never felt more need of attention and love and anything but everything else from anyone he's ever had in his life. when it came to mark, he wanted everything there was within the world they were in. all the _positives_ , he wanted to share the beautiful moments with mark. hell, even the _negatives_ , he wanted to find solutions to all the problems _with_ the older and share how proud he was that they made it _together_.

before things got too soft, or whatever jinyoung tried to tell himself to get himself out of his unusually soft and loving state, mark placed him down on top of him, rapidly feeling the friction of jinyoung's length brush against his own as he particularly moaned into the younger's mouth from oversensitivity. he couldn't believe this was really happening, nor did he know how did he suddenly find the confidence to do all of this, but no nerve in him had ever told him it was wrong or not right since mark made everything feel so incredibly _good_ , and so incredibly _perfect_ that jinyoung only found himself wondering if he was doing really _enough_.

_"let me help you, is this okay?"_ \- mark was surprised by the sudden action now that jinyoung's hand found its was around mark's overexposed length. mark could beg, beg for all of his life for jinyoung to move his hand, squeeze it around his cock, hell, put his mouth around it and suck it, although that might be a little too much for the first time so mark wasn't getting his hopes up. _"nyoungie, wanna touch you too"_ \- jinyoung didn't say anything back, only let out a tiny _mhm_ as he shifted himself so that the angle was accurate and appropriate enough for the two of them to be able to touch each other without a problem, both of their breathing noticeably increasing when the grip of one's hand tightened around the other's shaft.

jinyoung pulled mark in for another kiss - _because by that point i think it's pretty obvious he could never her enough of kissing him_ \- when he heard mark's breathing hitch once more, loving the way their lips moved together at a slow but steady pace. he could hear and feel how fast his heart was running, and with mark's hand wrapped around his cock, all he could possibly let out were tiny whimpers that he didn't even know he was capable of making. mark loved it, loved every inch of jinyoung's body: one hand on his cock while the other one flickering over jinyoung's right nipple. the older knew jinyoung was even more sensitive there than he was everywhere else, using it to his own advantage to make jinyoung feel so, so good just like he deserved. mark lived to please, and jinyoung loved to be pleased and the other way around; i suppose you could say this is what made them _so_ similar too?

_"you're so pretty, so sensitive for me,_ " - mark let out, causing jinyoung to flatter his eyes shut once more the second he heard mark's voice, by then clearly realising he must have had some sort of kink for it. " _jinyoung, baby, you're so perfect,"_

_"mark" -_ he whined. _"s-say it again, please, i like hearing you say it,"_ \- jinyoung has never been so embarrassed in his life but he managed to throw any shame he had at himself out of the window only to focus on mark even more, him only seeming to look at it as another reason to find jinyoung so, so _incredibly_ , so _beyond_ , _cute_.

_"baby? ah, my nyoungie likes being called baby?_ " - mark replied, somehow finding the confidence to tease him a little, earning a frustrated grin from the younger. " _i'll keep that in mind, **baby**_ " - he said before proceeding with the previous action.

jinyoung's oversensitivity won over him this time around, and just with a few more strokes he was spilling himself all over mark's hand and all over the older guy's stomach, still a little too embarrassed to look at him directly in the eye. mark was most definitely in love with how jinyoung sounded when he was so desperate for release, and mark didn't have it in him to deny his _baby_ like that, jinyoung's moans and whimpers only bringing him over to his own high within seconds; his thighs shaking up and his stomach muscles tensing, revealing the outline of the muscles he almost never, ever showed. constant needy whines escaped both of their mouths as jinyoung buckled his hips again just like he did at the start to allow both of them to come down from their climaxes. the younger's arms letting go of mark's neck, and mark's hand letting go of jinyoung's abused right nipple, mark realised that he was, with no other way around it, definitely sure he loved jinyoung. he didn't expect it, yet he wasn't so surprised at the thought either. usually he would try to find his way around the feeling since it was so _fresh and new_ , but jinyoung made it all seem natural and pure, and not so hard for mark to get his head around. 

mark was a thinker- that wasn't up for discussion. he loved finding deeper meanings behind things, so naturally judging by everything that has just happened, mark immediately mentally rewinded the time and thought back to jinyoung's previous actions over there past few months. _has he liked him for a while too? hold on- is that why he was being so clingy all the time lately? is that why he loved spending time alone with him and is that- is that why he seemed to look at him the way he has never seen him look at anyone else? or was that just mark trying to convince himself that that's how it was?_ either way, if jinyoung _didn't_ like him back, surely he wouldn't be doing all these things, right? i mean- what they've just done, surely that-

their lips crashed together once more and it felt like sprinkles of moondust were splattered above them, falling onto them like snow during winter and the sunlight during long summer days. according to mark, there was so much about jinyoung that was lovable, and he couldn't wait to figure it all out. 

_he knew that this was just the beginning of it all._

**Author's Note:**

> this concept is Hot so i hope i did at least a decent job at putting it into words. please leave me any comments and feedback, i always look forward to reading through it all and interacting with you guys; other than that, i hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading! <3


End file.
